SPY (Absurd Ver)
by byuncrackers
Summary: Hanya karena kekepoan luar biasa, Kai bisa mendapatkan cinta pandangan pertamanya. / summary gagal / HunKai drabble fic! / Kai!uke / mind to RnR,pls?:)


©byuncrackers

Ide bego karena baca temen dan itu absurd banget. Intinya ya,, gitu.

Cast + Pairing : HunKai

Warning! OOC, typo, dan absurd sangat. Ide belaka karena gabisa tidur. Review ditunggu!^^

.

.

.

. Sebuah jejaring sosial yang kegunaannya yaitu ngepoin orang dengan anonim. Absurd? Memang. Dan sekarang, sedang ada yang benar-benar addicted dengan jejaring sosial itu. Ya, dia Kim Jongin yang akrab disapa Kai.

Sejujurnya, ia mengakses akun hanya untuk memata-matai seseorang yang sukses menarik perhatiannya. Awalnya, Kai hanya melihatnya ditaman. Dan mulai saat itu, keinginan Kai untuk mengetahui segala tentangnya pun berapi-api.

Kai termasuk lucky boy ever. Karena, tak sengaja, dompet namja berbibir tipis itu jatuh. Tak disia-siakannya kesempatan itu. Ia langsung mengambil dompet namja itu lalu memberikannya kepada sang pemilik.

Untung saja sang pemilik ramah. Mereka langsung bertukar alamat rumah. Ya, sekedar alamat rumah. Oh jangan lupa, sebelum bertukar alamat rumah, tentunya mereka berkenalan dulu. Dan Oh Sehun adalah nama namja itu.

Kai mengetahui nomor ponsel beserta alamat twitter juga email Sehun. Mata-mata yang genius bukan?

Dan ia mengetahui karena weblink yang tertera dalam twitter Sehun. Kai langsung mendaftar lalu mulai bertanya terus menerus di Sehun.

"Tanggal lahirmu?"

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang Kai ketik untuk Sehun. Entahlah, Sehun online atau tidak, yang jelas Kai sangat kepo terhadap Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi yang cukup nyaring dari laptopnya. Notifikasi reply! Kai dengan tergesa membukanya.

"12 april. Nugu?"

Kai tersenyum. Ia mengambil notesnyaㅡlebih tepatnya catatan rahasiaㅡuntuk mencatat segalanya tentang Sehun. Memang sangat lebay. Tapi itu wajar kan, untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Kai mulai mengetik lagi dikolom pertanyaan. "Kau sedang mencintai seseorang? Siapa?"

Kai menggigit bibirnya. Bodohnya ia mengetik pertanyaan tersebut. Bagaimana jika jawabannya mengecewakan? Bagaimana jika Kai benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menaruh namanya dihati Sehun? Kai menepuk-nepuk dahinya sendiri sambil menatap khawatir icon reply.

Notifikasi lagi. Kai membukanya langsung. Ia menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Dan ia mendesah lega saat melihat jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sampai sekarang sih belum."

Kai kembali mengetik sebuah pertanyaan dikolom yang ada di profile Sehun. "Tipe seperti apakah orang yang tepat untuk cintamu?"

Kai tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. Takut. Berdebar. Bibir tebalnya mulai ia tekuk dan digigit-gigitnya.

Notifikasi lagi. Kai membukanya. Dan harus ia akui bahwa ia sangat senang. Lihatlah jawaban Sehun!

"Eum.. Entahlah. Yang jelas aku sedang tertarik dengan namja berkulit tan dengan bibir tebal, juga rambut yang kecokelatan."

Jari Kai terulur untuk mengusap bibirnya. 'Tebal', batin Kai.

Senyum Kai mengembang. Ia bingung mau bertanya apa lagi. Dan terbesit sebuah pertanyaan idiot yang pernah ada di pikirannya.

"Apa kau suka sesama jenis?"

Hahahaha. Idiot bukan? Tapi saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Notifikasi reply berbunyi lagi. Kai langsung membacanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai sesama jenis, tapi aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin."

Jantung Kai berdegup kencang saat melihat jawaban dari Sehun. Dadanya bergemuruh. Terasa sebuah aliran-aliran listrik yang membuat badannya kaku. Pipinya memanas.

Tangan Kai yang bergetar langsung mengetik lagi. "Kim Jongin? Siapa dia?"

Bodoh. Kai bodoh. Tapi ia tidak boleh langsung pede. Sangat banyak orang bernama Kim Jongin di Korea ini. Siapa tahu, yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Kim Jongin yang jauh disana.

Notifikasi reply menunjukan bahwa adanya balasan masuk. Kai membukanya.

"Kim Jongin adalah Kai, dan Kai adalah Kau. Kau lupa mencentang 'tandai sebagai anonim', bodoh. Makanya yang teliti."

Kai menepuk dahinya. Keteledorannya karena sebuah kata mengandung 5 huruf itu benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya.

Tapi Kai kembali tersenyum. Mengingat jawaban Sehun tadi, membuat pipinya kembali merah seperti tomat.

Tiba-tiba, notifikasi pertanyaan di Kai berbunyi, tanda ada pertanyaan baru yang masuk. Dan itu dari Sehun.

"Besok aku kerumahmu. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Kai langsung mengetikkan jawabannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

Absurd kan:(((

Btw, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mau mampir di ff saya. Ada sekitar 600+ an yang sudah baca ff saya, walaupun yang nge review kurang lebih 16 orang ._. Gapapalah3 komentarnya bagus-bagus kok! ^^

Special thanks for :

• You're the one and only

bbuingbbuingaegyo | utsukushii02 | asdindas | zhehoons | Oh Dhan Mi | GLux99 | milky | kaihun shipper | lee minji elf | xxx | Mir-acle Kim | chuapExo31 | Cho ai Lyn | KrisHo exotics | Jjongie chaca Yixing

• Idiot Love Story

Shinji Eunkyoblackdragon

Eum,,, don't forget Review this fanfic yaa! Please! Pamit dulu w


End file.
